It is a common joke among television viewing sports enthusiasts that they achieve a large degree of exercise from repetitively lifting canned beverages during television viewing sessions. It would be a benefit to this joke to have a drinking vessel that had the outward appearance of an exercise device such as a dumbbell. It would be a further benefit, if the drinking vessel were sealable to allow for the user to go through a range of exercise motions as an exhibit of his/her athletic prowess without undue spillage of the beverage. It would also be desirable to have a mechanism for allowing the user to add additional weight to the drinking vessel to increase the exercise effect.